Love and War
by bluerose-28
Summary: During ancient Japanese times, curses were common. Zero cannot accept the fact that Kaname is getting married, and is willing to do anything to break their relationship. "Kaname is mine, I'll make him mine forever and nothing will break us apart."


OHH HI EVERYONE! I'm here with a new story… TO CELEBRATE! XD Okay let me explain, there's this system in my country.. When we reach a certain age, we will be chosen by the government to join this compulsory program called NS, National Service. If we get chosen, we would have to go for NS for 3 months, get shipped into another state, a random state mind you, WITHOUT ANY CIVILISATION, NO PHONES, NO INTERNETS, and worst, NO TWITTER. So yeah, us spoiled brats can't handle that. AND THE NAME LIST JUST CAME OUT AND I WAS NOT CHOSEN OMG IM SO HAPPY. So yeah, I've been VERY inactive lately, too busy with the never ending exams. And I'm here with a one-shot that I've been wanting to write for a long time. So here it goes..

Disclaimer: VK does not belong to me. The characters does not belong to me.

Warnings: The 'curse' performed by our favourite character are not steps to real curses so please, for the love of god, do not follow it. I just got some of this information from wiki and an anime called, Ghost Hunt, and edited some by myself.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I love you Kaname, I love you so much I can't express it." Kaname smiled and hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, I can't imagine not being with you in the future. I tried imagining it but nothing came out. It was void. It just proves how much I need you in my life. I love you Yuuki, when I've saved enough money, let's get married." Kaname said with love in his voice. She looked up at him and smiled happily. "Of course I'll get married to you silly! Look! Even the cherry blossoms agrees with me." Yuuki said and they looked up and watched as the beautiful cheery blossoms flutter and rained don them.

"You're right." Kaname said and laughed when a petal fell on top of her nose. She blushed and cuddled into Kaname's well built chest. "I promise to make you the happiest bride in the world." He said and kissed her forehead. She giggled and nodded happily.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, a certain silver haired male was hiding behind a cherry blossom tree, with clenched fist while glaring at nothing in particular. 'Loving each other forever? Getting married? Making that woman the happiest bride in the world? I will never let that happen. Kaname is mine, and will be mine forever. Just wait Yuuki, I'll make Kaname mine. I'll do anything for him to love me.' A sadistic grin broke from Zero's innocent features. 'Anything for you to love me.' He thought to himself and adjusted his silver yukata and purple robe walked away.

* * *

The happy couple walked hand in hand down the busy market street. "Hey, we need to tell Zero about the good news." Kaname said and looked down at Yuuki. "You're right! I'm sure he'd be happy for us." Yuuki smiled happily. "You're right, he's the best friend anyone could ask for." Kaname smiled to himself as he thought of the silver haired angel. "It's about time he settled with someone. He's already at a marriageable age, and he has a lot of suitors, but I wonder why won't he settle down." Yuuki wondered to herself. "Apparently he says that he doesn't want to be in a relationship with anyone because he's in love with someone, but knows that the person will surely reject him." Kaname replies with a frown on his face. "He's in love with someone? Who is it? I'm pretty sure that person will not reject him. He's too pretty and he's too nice!" "I don't know who that person is, he refused to tell me." Kaname said with a frown on his face. "Oh wells. We'll persuade him to tell us later." Kaname nodded.

They continued walking and Yuuki suddenly yelped when she tripped and fell. Kaname smiled and looked down at her. "You're always so clumsy, you silly girl." Kaname said and helped her up and started walking ahead. Yuuki whined and pulled him back . "My geta (Japanese traditional flip flops) broke." Yuuki whined. Kaname raised his eyebrow and bend down to observe it. "Apparently the string attached to the slipper broke." Kaname mumbled and pulled out a small handkerchief. He then took her slipper and tied it. "There, it's fixed." Kaname smiled and wore her slipper for her. "Thank you! I love you so much!" She giggled and patted his head.

"Hey, that happy couple over there." They turned and looked at the woman at the corner of the street. "Are you talking about us?" Yuuki said eyes blinking. "Yes you. Would you like for me to tell you your future?" The strange woman with pitch black kimono said. Kaname was about to decline but Yuuki started jumping up and down excitedly. "Let's try it out Kaname!" Yuuki said and dragged him over to her.

The woman directed at them to sit in front of her and smiled at them. "So, which aspect of your future do you want to know?" She asked them. "Tell us about our love life!" Yuuki said excitedly as she squeezed Kaname's hand tighter. 'It might break soon.' Kaname thought to himself but smiled knowing how happy his fiancée is. The woman nodded. "Okay, may I first have your names?" "Cross Yuuki and Kuran Kaname!" She immediately answered. The woman nodded and closed her eyes as she held onto her talisman and mumbled to herself. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at them gravely.

"The both of you have made the decision to get married, am I correct?" She asked them with a hard voice. Kaname raised his eyebrow. He thought she was some scam, but how did she know that? Maybe she's the real deal after all. "Yes, the both of us have decided to get married after saving enough money." Yuuki smiled.

The woman nodded to herself. "As I've expected." She said. "What do you mean?" Kaname asked with a raised eyebrow. She then turned to him and said gravely. "It would be for your own good if the both of you went your separate ways." She said with a serious look on her face. "W-what do you mean? The both of us love each other very much." Yuuki said with a worried frown on her face. The woman nodded. "I can see that, but I have never read such a bad fortune of someone before. There will be lots of sorrow, blood and revenge if the both of you continue to stay together. It's a dangerous relationship. Your relationship will involve someone's death. Though I cannot tell you whose. It's forbidden to give you such details. But all I can say is that do not see each other again." She said and Kaname frowned.

The woman then bend down and retrieved two small necklaces. "This is a charm that gives you good luck. If you're lucky, this necklace might be able to change your luck, and it will backfire at that person." She said and held up the necklaces. "What person? Does this mean that someone will cause us such misfortune? Who is it?!" Yuuki said as she was on the verge of tears. "Yes, this is caused by someone, and this someone is not someone you'd expect. I'm sorry, I cannot tell you the person, it is against the rules." She said gravely while shaking her head. "I will tell your fortunes for free, but these necklaces costs 100 yen each." She said. **(A/N: 100 yen in ancient Japanese times is motherfucking expensive. And yes, if you haven't noticed, the setting of the story is during the ancient Japanese times.) ** Kaname glared at the woman. "You dare tell us some bullshit future to scare us and make us buy your fake merchandises? Come on Yuuki, let's go home and invite Zero for dinner to tell him of our engagement." He said angrily and pulled Yuuki up and walked away.

The woman sighed. "Be careful of Kiryuu Zero." The woman said to no one in particular. "These necklaces really will dispel evil and might help you." She said and closed her eyes in disappointment.

* * *

Zero walked back home with an innocent look on his face, but the rage he felt could not compare to anything. 'Kaname is mine. He'll be mine, I'll make him mine. But how?' Zero thought to himself. 'I can't just break Kaname and Yuuki like that, their love for each other is too strong.' He thought to himself and winced when he accidentally stepped on a sharp glass. Blood started oozing out from his wound and he whimpered. He sat at a nearby bench and examined his wound. Though the wound was small, but the cut was definitely deep. He stared at the blood oozing out and smiled sadistically to himself. 'Of course, I'll just have to get rid of Yuuki.' He smiled happily to himself and pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped his toe, stood up and happily skipped back home until he saw a mysterious shop.

He tilted his head and walked in. "Welcome boy, what can I do for you?" He heard an old lady's voice from the back of the shop. "Erm, I was just curious what your shop sells." The silver haired said innocently as he walked inside the shop. The woman chuckled eerily and leaned back on her chair. "Only those who desires something really strongly will enter this shop. It's fate." The woman said. "Desire something strongly?" Zero said with his head tilted at the side with a confused look on his face. "Yes boy, it is fate that you entered this shop. It is because you desire something that you entered this shop." She explained. "Desire something? Such as?" Zero asked and scratched his head. "Wealth. Love, or maybe, revenge?" She said quietly.

Zero's eyes widened at the word love, and… revenge and frowned when he thought of Kaname and Yuuki. "Can you really help me?" He asked seriously. "Take a seat boy. And I'll see what I can do for you." She directed him in front of her.

He slowly walked into the shop and sat in front of her. She clasped the both of her hands together and smiled at him. "I can see in those fiery amethyst eyes of yours that you do not desire wealth, but love and the most dangerous thing.. revenge, am I right?" She asked him. His eyes widened. "How do you know?" He asked as he gripped his yukata tighter. "Do not fear me boy. I mean you no harm. In fact, I'm here to help you. And yes, I know this, I have the power to foretell someone's desire. Why else would I be working here?" She asked him.

He relaxed when she told him that she meant him no harm. "I want her dead. And I want him to love me and only me forever." He said with a glare on his face when he thought back of them together, hugging and kissing while enjoying the cherry blossoms. "And what do you plan to do to get rid of her?" She asked seriously. "I'm not too sure about that yet." He said. The woman smiled at him and said. "I have a spell for you, a curse to be exact."

Zero raised his eyebrow. "A curse? Are you serious? I don't believe in curses just so you know." He said suspiciously. "You'd do anything to get the love of your life right? If you directly kill and commit a murder to get rid of that girl, you'd be in trouble. And I can sense that their love is too strong for him to forgive you. He might even hate you." She said gravely. "Hate me?! NO! I can't allow that! He has to love me and only me!" Zero said as he slammed the table in front of them. "This curse, that I'm going to introduce to you, is a strong curse. It is called Kodoku. This can be associated with black magic. This was practiced during the Nara Period and southern China, mainly Nanyue. It can be used to cause someone else's misfortune, most probably kill someone. A small amount of Kodoku can be used as a love potion. But it is commonly used for wealth.

"How do I perform this curse." Zero asked immediately. The old woman smiled sadistically. "To prepare this curse, you are to collect several venomous creatures such as snakes, centipedes or maybe scorpions. Seal it in a pot and bury it at a crossed road and say a prayer. Wait for a few weeks. These creatures will slowly devour each other, and there will eventually be a single survivor. The fluids of the insect that survived would be used to poison the respective individual." She said.

"Will this harm me in any way?" Zero asked with a frown. There had to be some catch in this. There's no way it'll be this easy. "Accordingly, no. But it solely depends on you and the level of your desire. You might feel the guilt." She said and leaned back on her chair. "Guilt? That's it? I won't feel guilty as long as I have him." Zero said with a scary grin on his face.

"I'm sure." She said. "The remaining insect will be very small, you take that insect and place some valuables with the small insect inside a basket, and give it to her. To the person you want to kill, you understand? Do not accidentally give it to your loved one. This insect is supposedly used to bring wealth, it will bring her wealth. But the fact that she does not feed or take care of this insect will cause her, her death. She will be very sick and will eventually die." She said with a smile on her face.

Zero continued to stare at her. "And when she dies, be there for your loved one, and put a golden caterpillar into his food or drink. This will cause him to love you and only you. It is a love potion. Nobody can track you down either, because curses are undetectable. It's a perfect crime" She said.

"Will this cause his death or any misfortune?" Zero asked seriously. "No. Definitely not." Zero thought for a while. "How about me? Do I get hurt or something?" "No,it definitely won't hurt you too. But it mainly depends on you. Most people feels guilty after making this love potion because they think that the person does not seriously love them. Other than that, no." She said and nodded her head.

"Well then, thank you for this information. I need to head back home now, I have something important to do." Zero said sadistically and walked away. "All for love." She said to herself and smiled.

* * *

"Can you imagine Zero?! I can't believe that woman said that!" Yuuki huffed her cheeks while Kaname rubbed her back. They were currently having dinner together and as usual, Zero cooked. "Calm down Yuuki, I'm sure that woman was desperate for money." Zero said with a forced smile on his face. 'If my plan works, the future that was told to them would come true.' Zero thought to himself. "Anyway Zero, the both of us wanted to tell you that we plan on getting married." Kaname said as he held Yuuki's hand with a loving smile.

'Yes I know, I overheard the both of you.' Zero thought to himself angrily but put on a happy face for them. "Really? Congratulations to the both of you! When do you plan to get married?" He asked. Time was crucial. He needed to perform the curse quickly. "Hmm, maybe in 2 years?" Yuuki said and looked at Kaname. "Yes, about there." He said and kissed his palm. She then giggled and nuzzled her face into his chest. "By the way, your cooking tastes as great as ever." Kaname said to Zero.

"Thank you Kaname." Zero smiled and put on an innocent face, but he felt rage when Yuuki nuzzled her face into his chest. 'This will cause you your death Cross Yuuki. And Kaname, you will be with me forever.' Zero thought to himself and a small grin broke from his face but it went unnoticed by both Kaname and Yuuki.

To be continued

* * *

AHH FUCKING MOSQUITO IN MY ROOM! Anyway, this story is a little different from my other stories. I actually did my research on this curse but it's more of a legend lol, or maybe not. I just found it very interesting and wanted to write a story of it. And please remember, these ARE NOT steps to a curse. Do not 'perform it.' Don't be stupid, please.

AND PLEASE REVIEW. I love reviews. And there will only be 1 more chapter to this. It's a one-shot remember? :) I will update it next week or something. It's HOLIDAY BITCHES!


End file.
